Green-Eyed Monster (Avengers)
by Shae07
Summary: A Lexi Wilson story. The Winchesters are game for an impromptu birthday party invite to share war stories with the Avengers, but what happens when Dean's favorite superhero from his childhood finally meets Tony's elusive recruit. Plus, Loki and Lexi have been practicing things other than magic.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: A little fluff, a little fun. I've accidentally opened up a new world and I couldn't help myself with this, but it pays off for a long-awaited moment for two characters. Song is So Am I by Ava Max **_

_**Lexi**_

She watches as Sam empties the contents of the chip bag into a large red bowl and she grabs one of the tortilla chips quickly. The younger brother laughs at her as she swipes the chip through the bowl of salsa and shoves it in her mouth, but not without some of the salsa dripping onto her chin before she can execute the move completely. Lexi wipes it away with the side of her hand as Sam tosses her a towel.

"It's been too long," Sam begins, almost reminiscent, "since we were just able to hang out, all together."

"We _have_ been busy," she replies, "but, for the next few days at least…we chill."

He smiles, until her cell phone begins to ring from the metal countertop beside her and she glances down at it. She cocks an eyebrow at Sam as she picks it up, sliding the green bar on the screen and holding her arm out so her face will be visible in the screen.

"Hang on Sam," Lexi looks from her friend to the black-haired man in her phone, "Daddy's calling."

The look of confusion on Sam's face is comical as the man groans loudly though the speaker.

"Please don't call me that," Stark says in annoyance.

"Sam," Lexi glances to him, involving him in the conversation, "What do you call an older man, especially a billionaire, who buys and/or gives a younger, dare I say attractive, female expensive things?"

The younger brother hesitates for a moment before slowly saying, "A sugar daddy."

"No one asked him," Stark retorts, "I'm telling Pepper you're giving me a hard time."

"Pepper is the one who told me to give you a hard time," Lexi smirks at the man in the phone.

Tony rolls his eyes at the girl, "Of course…well, now I'm reconsidering this phone call."

"What's up?"

"I was calling to invite you to a party this weekend. It's Cap's birthday and I thought it'd be nice for you to come and mingle, since you never do," Tony states with a curious glance.

"I mingle," she defends herself.

"Illusions don't count," Stark retorts, which causes the youngest Winchester to raise an eyebrow in curiosity at his friend.

"I already have plans with some friends," Lexi replies looking over to Sam.

Tony sighs audibly drawing Lexi's attention back to him as he offers, "Bring the Rescue Rangers with you, the more the merrier, isn't that the saying?"

The dark-haired girl flicks her eyes back to her friend as he shoves a chip covered in salsa into his mouth, successfully _not _making a mess with it as she had earlier.

"I'm down," he answers her questioning gaze around the mouthful of food as his brother enters the kitchen.

"Down for what?" Dean asks as he approaches the counter to grab a tortilla chip.

Sam swallows the food in his mouth before answering his brother with a boyish grin, "Iron Man just invited us to Captain America's birthday party."

Dean glances from Sam to Lexi, who turns her phone slightly so the green-eyed hunter can see Tony in the screen and the dark-haired man waves at him from the small screen.

The older brother's face breaks into a wide grin, "Hell yeah."

Lexi shakes her head a little in defeat as she turns the phone back to see Tony's smirking face, "Looks like they're in."

"Are you sending someone to pick us up?" She questions him.

"Romanoff's already on her way to grab Barton, I'll have her swing by to grab you guys," he smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lexi**_

She can feel the unease in the man sitting beside her in the small interior of the quinjet. Sam sits across from them, but he seems completely fine with their current flying situation. Lexi feels Dean tense up as the jet's engines power up and she reaches over quietly to place her hand on top of his hand which is resting on top of his thigh, a small reassuring gesture. He rolls his hand over in order to clutch her hand in his and he squeezes it tightly.

"She's the new recruit huh?" Clint asks Natasha from the pilot's seat.

The red head looks over her shoulder to the girl who sits behind her for a moment before she turns back to her friend, "Kind of, Tony says she's difficult."

"In other words," Barton begins, "he asked, and she said no."

"Basically," the woman replies with a grin.

"How are you feeling?" Lexi glances up to the green-eyed hunter sitting beside her, he's not as nervous looking as he was when they first took off.

"Getting there," Dean replies flicking his eyes to her, before fixating them back to the floor at his feet.

Lexi looks across to the younger brother who doesn't contain his excitement, the smile on his face giving it away.

"Having fun?" she questions him.

Sam nods enthusiastically, "It is pretty cool."

_**Dean**_

He's feeling much calmer now after they've been in the air for a little while. Part of him knows he should let Lexi's hand go, but he can't bring himself to do it. It feels as if she's slipping away lately, after all, that was the purpose behind them hanging out this weekend, to catch up and spend time together. They'd all been so caught up in the fallout, they hadn't had time to slow down.

Within the last several months their entire world had been turned upside down, Lexi had died and come back, but she was different. He didn't understand her new powers like Rowena or her new/old friend Evan; which bothers him the most. It's not as if he feels threatened by Evan; he genuinely hasn't tried to step on Dean's toes when it comes to her. However, the green-eyed hunter was the only one who had heard Laura that day explaining the curse of obedience which Lexi was burdened with. _Once cursed, you obey every order given to you by the one who cursed you, or the one who's love is pure and true. _Laura had silenced him and his brother that day for good reason, but she hadn't anticipated Evan. He had noticed the changed in Lexi's demeanor immediately when the other man appeared and had yelled for her to stop. She had obeyed, which could only mean one thing, Evan has feelings for her too.

Whether those feelings stem purely from friendship or from somewhere deeper, Dean's not sure, although he's caught the other man glancing at her a few times and he recognizes the way Evan keeps her a metaphorical arm's length away, after all, he's the master of that move.

Regardless, Lexi is his person, has been for a long time and the fact that her life has opened up to this whole new world of magic and superheroes has made him take a step back and analyze their situation. He doesn't want to lose her, and he doesn't want to push her away either, but maybe he's done holding her at arm's length.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lexi**_

The Winchesters are speechless as they make their way through the compound, following behind Lexi and Natasha. The sheer enormity of it all is beyond anything they could have imagined. They knew it had looked large from the outside the last time they were here, but this surpasses their imagination.

"Here's your room," Natasha says to Lexi, pointing at a door, "and you two boys will be in that one over there."

"Thanks Nat," Lexi replies as she adjusts her backpack on her shoulder.

"There's also some different outfits in the closets," the red head continues, "Tony likes his events to be semi-formal, so he took the curtesy of providing you with some choices for tonight."

"Of course he did," the dark-haired girl states.

"I'll let you get settled in," Romanoff smiles, "Party starts in an hour."

The red head gives the two men a wink before she turns to walk away. Sam steps over to open the door to their room and glances back at Lexi.

"Have you told Charlie yet?" He questions, "About all this?"

"No," she replies quickly, "you two are the only ones that know. I want to keep it that way."

"Not even Clarke?" Dean asks.

Lexi looks at him in surprise, "Of course not, why would I tell Evan?"

"I thought you two were _close_ is all," the green-eyed man remarks as Sam decides to exit this conversation and ducks into the room.

"We're friends," she replies, unsure what he's insinuating, "I don't plan on getting _close_ like that with a friend again after what happened with the last one. Trust is a fragile thing."

They both know she's referring to Greyson, there was no love lost there, but there was trust lost, and in their line of work sometimes that means more.

She reaches to open the door to her room as he questions her, "What kind of friend does that make me?"

"You're _not_ my friend," she states, stepping in her room as she glances back at him with a smile, "you've always been my person, there's a big difference."

He smiles back at her before she closes the door to her room.

_**Dean**_

An hour later he's dressed in a black button up shirt, tucked neatly into khaki slacks as he knocks persistently on the door he stood outside of earlier.

"Come on princess," he says jokingly, "you'll be late for the party."

Sam's wearing a navy-blue button up which he's paired with khaki pants as well and he rolls his eyes as his bother wiggles the doorknob, trying to rush the girl along.

Lexi jerks the door open, then finishes pulling a black stiletto heel onto her right foot, "Geez, I'm ready."

Her hair is parted down the middle and falls in soft beachy waves around her face. The smoky eyeshadow matches the black dress she's wearing, the top half of which is a lacy pattern which comes up high around her neck and the bottom half is a softer, more silky fabric that stops a couple inches above her knee. She's gorgeous, but he knew that before this moment. She's been the most beautiful person he's ever known, both inside and out.

She smirks at him indicating his shirt, "Aw, we match."

Without hesitation she loops her right arm around his left one, the door to her room closing behind her as she continues, "Let's go, shall we?"

He swallows the lump in his throat and nods, unable to speak for the moment. They take a step toward the younger Winchester and she loops her other arm through Sam's right one and the three of them make their way down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lexi**_

They make their way inside the main room where several guests mingle, none of whom Lexi recognizes. After all, she has only ever met Stark, Romanoff, the two Asgardians, Barton, and Wilson.

"Well," a voice from behind them interrupts, "if it isn't Kim Possible herself."

Lexi rolls her eyes at the nickname, but the grin on her face indicates to both brothers that deep down she doesn't hate it. She turns on her heels and faces the man who slips the sunglasses from his face smoothly as he smirks at the girl.

"I wasn't given much of a choice," she replies.

"Regardless, you look very nice," the black-haired man states as he looks at the men with her, "I see you brought Chip and Dale."

"Dean and Sam," she begins introductions, "this is Tony Stark."

"You two are supposed to be dead," Tony acknowledges instead of shaking either of their hands, "I assume there's an interesting story behind that."

"There is," Sam answers him as Dean gives a nod of agreement.

"Good," Tony motions for them to follow him, "Come on, I want to hear all about it."

The two of them glance at Lexi in surprise at his invitation and she shrugs her shoulders as she ushers them along with her hands and comments, "Have fun."

Lexi watches them leave and she scans the room, seeing several unfamiliar faces, before she finally sees two people, who she's at least met, enter the room; one of which she's surprised to see here. The dark-haired girl makes her way over to the two, who look as surprised as her by the crowd of people.

"Look who it is Brother," the taller of the two's voice booms loudly over the crowd as Lexi approaches, and he slaps the man beside him on the back, "your _only _friend."

"No handcuffs?" Lexi questions them.

"He's on probation," Thor grins, "for good behavior, maybe the student has become the teacher?"

The girl scrunches her face up, "Unlikely."

"She's a terrible student," Loki states to his brother in mock disgust.

"So, you're really here?" She questions him, "No illusions?"

The black-haired man reaches over with one finger, pushes her slowly, and she laughs as he says, "No tricks, so please, try to refrain from throwing things at me."

Thor laughs heartily, "You do that too?"

_**Dean**_

He listens as Sam recounts the story behind their fictional deaths, but his eyes are across the room. He recognizes the two men Lexi is standing with, he remembers her standing with them the day they broke her out of this place. She's smiling, laughing, and she looks downright amazing in that dress. She literally lights up the room and her joy, it is infectious, it's apparent because the two men with her haven't stopped smiling since she walked up.

_Is this jealousy? _He questions himself.

She's had relationships before, and sure he didn't like it, but it hadn't felt like this. He watches as she makes her way back to the bar and he can't help but think, _at least she's away from those other two guys. _

After a few moments, a man whose dark navy dress pants are almost too tight, as is his grey button up shirt, approaches the bar next to Lexi and begins to make small talk.

"Who's that?" Dean questions, interrupting Sam.

Stark looks back to the bar where the green-eyed man's gaze is fixated and he turns back to the men in front of him, "Oh, that's Cap."

Sam glances from Dean to Tony, "As in Captain America?"

"Yea, that one," Stark replies.

"Isn't he like your favorite?" Sam questions jokingly to his brother.

Dean narrows his eyes, not looking away from the bar, "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lexi**_

She waits patiently on the Hurricane she ordered when someone moves to stand next to her at the bar.

"So," the man begins to speak, "you're Tony's new recruit, I see he finally called you in"

Lexi glances over at the man beside her, slightly taken back by his incredibly good looks, "No, I'm more like third string defense, end of the world, desperate measure situation, then Tony can call me in."

He's holding her gaze and there's something about his eyes that seems vaguely familiar, but she knows she's never met this man before, she would remember him.

"Okay," he says, giving her a boyish grin, "so when can _I_ call you?"

Lexi opens her mouth to respond, only to slowly close it again after realizing a snappy comeback evades her and she shakes her head slightly as she glances down to the glass the bartender places in front of her. She quickly grabs her glass and begins to sip from the straw as someone moves to stand on the opposite side as the blue-eyed man beside her laughs.

"I thought you were tougher than that Wilson," Natasha says from beside her.

Lexi looks at the red head, realizing this was obviously a set-up, "Sorry, I wasn't prepared for that_."_

"You failed that test," Romanoff smirks.

"I did not study for that test," Lexi continues, "I mean,_ look at him."_

"I know," the red head agrees, "it's almost ridiculous."

"Hey now," the man replies in his own defense.

Lexi turns to him, casually running her hand from the top of his shoulder to his elbow, "Honestly, your clothes look like they're in physical pain. I'm not complaining, it's just a lot to take in."

"Are you blushing?" Nat questions him, tilting her head to get a better look at her friend, "You are. That's adorable, congratulations, you've embarrassed Captain America."

Lexi wants to bury herself under a rock at Natasha's revelation of who's she's talking to, but she holds her composure, "So, you're the birthday boy. I'm Lexi Wilson by the way."

She offers her hand and the man slowly accepts her handshake as he replies with a smile, "Steve Rogers, are you sure you're not a Stark?"

"I've not done an Ancestry DNA, but I don't think so," she smirks before she takes another sip from her glass as another man with long black hair pulled into a messy bun approaches them.

He's wearing a deep burgundy button up with grey pants and by the scruff on his face it appears he's not shaved in a few weeks. The man smiles warmly at the blue-eyed man beside her as he gets closer.

"Hey punk," he greets the man with a hug.

"Jerk," Steve responds with a grin, "when did you get in?"

Lexi laughs to herself at the exchange, as it instantly reminds her of the familiar _'bitch, jerk' _comments she often hears out of her own guys.

"Couple of hours ago," the man replies, Lexi's laugh gaining his attention, "Who's this?"

"This is Lexi Wilson," Steve introduces his friend, "Bucky Barnes."

"Civilian?" Bucky questions as he shakes the hand the girl offers him.

"Not exactly," Steve replies with a grin to her.

"Ask Sam," Natasha says to Barnes, "she's already kicked his ass once."

Barnes laughs, "Oh, that was you? I thought you'd be taller."

"Sorry to disappoint," Lexi replies.

"Oh no," the smile on his face is priceless, "you're great…this is great."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Bucky, and happy birthday _Captain Rogers_," she uneasily.

"Thank you," he replies, "and you can call me Steve."

"Okay," Lexi says, grabbing her drink from the bar, then she smirks at the blue-eyed man as she leans a little closer to him, "and you're welcome to call me anytime."

She gives Steve a wink as Bucky raises his eyebrows in curiosity at the comment and watches her as she turns and walks away from them.

"Did I miss something?" Barnes questions.

"That one is trouble," Steve remarks after she's out of earshot.

"I like her," Natasha flashes him a wide smile.

_**Dean**_

He stands at the bar watching as Lexi talks with another woman he was introduced to earlier as Wanda and a man they call Vision. He takes a sip of the beer in his hand as Stark approaches him.

"Tell me what I need to do," Tony says as he leans back against the bar.

"About what?" Dean questions.

"I've done everything but offer to make her team captain," the man replies, "and she won't budge."

"I can't help you there," the green-eyed man smirks as he watches her cross the room to speak to the Asgardian God of Mischief.

"She's very difficult," Tony says.

"No shit Sherlock," Dean responds.

Stark furrows his brows at him, "What if I trade you Point Break for her?"

"She's not mine to trade," the hunter replies.

"You broke into my compound to get her," the black-haired man states, "that's pretty excessive for someone not on your team."

"Oh," Dean glances at him and grins, "she's on our team, she's one of our captains. I can't trade a captain."

"I see what you did there," Stark replies as Dean gives him a smug look.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lexi**_

"Isn't this supposed to be a party?" she states as she sits down on the arm of the chair beside Loki.

There's about thirty people scattered about, and everyone is quietly talking. She sees Sam speaking with Nat and Clint, while Bucky and Steve are being chatted with by a small group of people she doesn't recognize, possibly civilians as Barnes would say. Tony and Dean are at the bar, while Thor is across the room with Wanda and Vision. The rest of the people she doesn't know are scattered amongst them.

"Let's dance," she suggests with a child-like grin.

"No," Loki responds, "there's barely music playing."

"I can fix that," Lexi states, then pleads with him, "come on, we've done it before. In my kitchen, I bet I can get Friday to play the song. It'll be nice to try it in person."

"I'd rather not," the man states cutting his eyes up to her.

"Are you embarrassed?" She questions.

"No."

"Then why not?" Lexi tilts her head, "I think it might do everyone some good to see a lighter side of you."

"You're not going to give this up, are you?" Loki questions in annoyance.

She smiles as she shakes her head and he lets out heavy sigh as he says defeatedly, "Fine."

After a few moments the music playing in the background cuts out leaving the room in silence.

"Friday," Tony says loudly, "What happened to the sound system?"

"Sorry sir," the AI speaks, "Kim Possible has requested a new playlist."

Tony glances to Dean, who shrugs his shoulders as the beginning words begin to flow loudly out of the sound system:

_Do you ever feel like a misfit? _

_Everything inside you is dark and twisted_

_Oh, but it's okay to be different_

'_Cause baby, so am I, so am I, so am I-I-I-I…._

Everyone slowly turns their attention to the middle of the room where the crowd is backing away from two people who are dancing, and no one is surprised more than the God of Thunder himself to see his brother and Possible in the center of the crowd, dancing side by side with very choreographed footwork.

_Can you hear the whispers all across the room?_

_You feel her eyes all over you like cheap perfume._

Loki spins the dark-haired girl into him expertly for a beat before twirling her back out away from him. Lexi spins twice once he releases her before she sets her sights on her first victim and she smirks at the man with the slicked back black hair.

_You're beautiful, but misunderstood_

_So why you tryna to be just like the neighborhood?_

She grabs Barnes' hand and dances him back to the center of the room as Loki does the same with another female guest.

_I can see it, I know what you're feelin'_

_So let me tell you 'bout my little secret_

_I'm a little crazy underneath this_

_Underneath this_

"Did she just start a dance party?" Tony questions the green-eyed hunter beside him.

"Yea," Dean replies with a sigh, "she does that sometimes, never to this scale before though."

Lexi grabs Wanda and Vision to dance them out to join the others as several of the people she doesn't know have joined the crowd in the middle of the floor to dance to the song.

_Do you ever feel like a misfit? _

_Everything inside you is dark and twisted_

_Oh, but it's okay to be different_

'_Cause baby, so am I, so am I, so am I_

_Do you ever feel like an outcast? _

_You don't have to fit into the format_

_Oh, but it's okay to be different_

'_Cause baby, so am I, so am I, am I-I-I-I…._

She and Loki make their way back to each other to do their little dance number again as Wanda and Vision watch and imitate the steps with them. Lexi looks up and sees the genuine smile on Dean's face at her antics and she grins back before Loki twirls her into his arms then back out.

_Oh so, dressed so fancy like Sid and Nancy,_

_Walkin' Killer Queen, gotta keep 'em guessin'_

She crooks her finger at the guest of honor, who shakes his head and begins to laugh, but she dances her way over to grab his hand regardless and pulls him back with her. Making sure to spend a little extra time dancing with him just because he seems easily embarrassed.

_So baby pass me a lighter_

_We're gonna leave 'em on fire_

_We're the sinners and the blessings_

Lexi sees Sam has joined the crowd, he knows better than to try and resist a dance party she initiates, and he's managed to get Clint and Natasha to join as well. She makes her way up to the bar and smiles breathlessly at the two men standing there.

"I didn't know I had been arranging dancing lessons," Tony states, pointing between her and Loki.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lexi smirks.

Tony shakes his head with a smile as she grabs his arm, starting to sway to the music as she pulls him with her.

_I can see it, I know what you're feelin'_

_So let me tell you 'bout my little secret_

_I'm a little crazy underneath this_

_Underneath this_

Lexi joins back up with Loki while more people begin to imitate their steps, Thor and Barnes amongst them behind Loki, while Stark, Rogers, and Barton laugh at one another as they attempt to keep up with Natasha, Wanda, and Vision who are doing very well with the steps. Sam has moved beside Lexi and he is picking up on the steps quickly too.

_Do you ever feel like a misfit? _

_Everything inside you is dark and twisted_

_Oh, but it's okay to be different_

'_Cause baby, so am I, so am I, so am I_

_Do you ever feel like an outcast? _

_You don't have to fit into the format_

_Oh, but it's okay to be different_

'_Cause baby, so am I, so am I, am I-I-I-I…._

This time when Loki releases her, Lexi makes a beeline back to the bar. She takes the beer from Dean's hand and turns it up quickly before placing it on the bar.

"You're not sitting this out," she states.

"Just waiting my turn," he says holding his hand out and she grabs it with a smile.

_You're king and you're queen_

_You're strong and you're weak_

_You're bound but so free_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_So come and join me_

_And call me Harley_

_And we'll make a scene_

They join the dancing crowd and Dean picks up on the steps as moves beside Lexi. She glances up to her left at the God of Mischief who can't hide the joy on his face as he goes through the movements. They share a genuine smile of understanding because this song wasn't just about dance moves, the lyrics had resonated with both of them when Lexi first heard it.

_Do you ever feel like a misfit? _

_Everything inside you is dark and twisted_

_Oh, but it's okay to be different_

'_Cause baby, so am I, so am I, so am I_

She looks up to her right and smiles at Dean, who she knows hates this type of music, but she also knows the lyrics haven't escaped him and the words really do describe all of them.

_Do you ever feel like an outcast? _

_You don't have to fit into the format_

_Oh, but it's okay to be different_

'_Cause baby, so am I, so am I, am I-I-I-I…._

Dean twirls her into him this time instead of Loki as the entire crowd begins to clap and cheer with excitement over their little, almost flash mob moment.

"Walk with me," Dean says quietly to her as he ushers her toward a door leading to an outside balcony.

"Okay," she replies with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lexi**_

Once outside, Lexi leans back against the railing to look back through the glass windows at the party inside, while her friend watches her.

"That was insane," Lexi says, still grasping the idea of what had just happened.

"It was," he comments, "and you look great by the way."

"Thanks," she smiles up at him, "you clean up nice too."

Lexi glances away after a moment and the two of them stand there in silence for a couple minutes before Dean speaks again, "We're good right? You and me?"

She turns to him, concern on her face, "Of course. What makes you ask that?"

Dean turns to rest his elbows on the railing, facing away from the building, "I don't know…all this maybe. Your…magic side, I just don't feel like we talk about it much, because I'm not a part of that."

"I'm…sorry," she says soothingly, placing her hand on his shoulder, "you've just had so much going on, I didn't want to bother you with it."

He glances over to her for a moment, holding her gaze, "I just don't want to lose you...I can't."

"Hey," she smirks, "you're stuck with me, regardless of what I am."

He grins at her comment and she shoves his shoulder as she says, "Now come on, we're missing the party."

Lexi turns to head back inside, but Dean grabs her wrist to stop her, his voice low, "Wait."

His hand slips down, interlocking his fingers with hers and her heart skips a beat as suddenly she feels like she's back in Joe's bar, over two years ago in this same moment. The only night he'd cracked the door and she had pulled it back shut when she pulled away from him to go home to Oliver.

"Lex," Dean's voice is barely above a whisper.

He pulls her back to him with the hand he's holding, unlocking their fingers as she turns and steps back into him. He grabs her hip with that hand, pulling her closer to him as his other hand cups the side of her face. She stares into those familiar green eyes and she's never seen him look at her like this, not even demon Dean. Lexi melts into him like ice cream in the summer sun, and she's not sure if it's from the look in his eyes, or the heat emanating from their bodies. All the built-up anticipation, the countless stolen glances, the small lingering touches filled with electricity, all of it led here. Lexi drops her eyes for a moment as she moves her hands up his chest, before glancing back up at him through dark eyelashes. Dean ducks his head, pressing his lips to hers as years of feelings finally fall down around them like embers from a fire. He kisses her softly, like she's made of porcelain, as if she might break, and although it's sweet, soft isn't what she needs. Every nerve in her body is burning like never before and she knots her fists into the black fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer to her as she tugs on his bottom lip with her teeth. She can feel him smile as his arms flex around her, pulling her tighter against him and he kisses her harder and deeper, the two of them consuming each other.

When Dean finally pulls away, he looks down at her his lips curling slightly in a smile as she says breathlessly, "Where'd that come from?"

He shrugs his shoulders as he says quietly, "Just thought it was time, I guess."

She takes a small step back with a grin, leaving her hands on his chest, "As much as I want to stay out here…"

"I know," he replies, turning her hips with his hands and draping his left arm across his shoulder, "you have an appearance to keep up tonight, don't need people wondering where we slipped off to."

She smiles as they start to walk back toward the glass door, and she sees Sam making small talk at the bar with Steve and Bucky and suddenly it clicks in her mind. Stopping dead in her tracks she turns placing her left hand firmly against his chest to stop him.

"Wait a minute," Lexi says, "you saw me flirting with him, didn't you?"

"What?" Dean tries to look confused.

"I've seen the comics stashed in your room," she accuses him with her finger, but smirking as she does, "Is that what _finally_ brought that on, you're jealous of Captain America?"

He grabs her hand, eyeing her firmly, "And if it was?"

"I must say," she begins, stepping slightly closer to him as he releases her wrist, "Jealousy is a good look on you."

The smile she gives him makes her eyes light up and he starts to shake his head, "That's not a challenge."

Lexi takes a step back from him grabbing the handle of the door, and using the most innocent voice she can muster, "But, _it is _Cap's birthday."

She bites her bottom lip as she opens the door and gives Dean a quick wink, before stepping back inside.

The green-eyed man runs his hands over his face in exasperation as he mutters to himself, "It's going to be a long night."

_**Sam**_

The next morning, Sam makes his way down the hall back to his room and ends up running into his brother who's also trying to sneak back into their room.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sam questions him in a child-like tone.

"Nothin'," Dean responds, opening the door to their room.

Both men stare inside at the two beds, still freshly made from the day before, indicating neither brother had slept in this room.

"Where'd you sleep?" Sam questions his brother.

"You first," his older brother says walking over to sit on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes.

"Nope," he replies, "I asked you first."

Dean looks at him and narrows his eyes, "Romanoff."

The younger brother can't help but look at him in surprise, "Really?"

The green-eyed man nods his head in satisfaction as Sam picks his duffel bag up out of the floor, "What about you?"

"Some blonde," Sam replies, "Natalie, I think."

"Proud of you," Dean gives him a smirk.

Sam knows Dean's lying, but he will give his brother some credit though, under normal circumstances he would have fully believed that Dean and Natasha had spent the night together. However, he knew for a fact that his brother was not with Natasha last night, because he had just left Romanoff's room and she was still in her bed, where the two of them had been all night.

Sam isn't sure why his brother would keep his little rendezvous a secret, especially from him, but he would give it to him this time, after all, he did put up a good front and Sam was almost certain he knew who's room Dean had stayed in last night.


End file.
